Angel of Darkness
by Narugirl101
Summary: Hinata is the hunter. Sasuke is the prey. An Angel of Darkness and a hunter can never love...right? Or does this forbbidden love provail all? SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShickaTema, NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I got this idea while reading a NejiSaku fanfic AND listening to the song Angel of Darkness, which I do not own! **

**So I didn't really want to make it but the idea would just keep attacking me! So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**And enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm 16 years old. I'm a hunter with all of my friends. What do we hunt? Well…..we hunt Angels of Darkness. And my friends? Their names are Sakura, Temari, and TenTen.

We all live together in a two story house in the woods near a town called Konoha. Our rooms are on the top floor while the living room and kitchen are downstairs.

So anyway, I woke up at 6 in the morning. I got up and went to the bathroom that was in my room. We all have a bathroom in our room. I looked in the mirror. I never really liked the way I looked.

I current had my waist length violet hair in a now messy bun from tossing and turning last night, a violet night dress that went up to my knees with spaghetti straps, and I have white eyes. My friends say that I'm beautiful but I won't hear it.

The only reason I have white eyes is because of the byakugan. I was from the Hyuga clan, emphasis on _was._

I got, what you would call, disowned when I was 13. All the Hyuga's are strong and I was pretty weak and shy. Now add to the fact that I was heir to becoming leader. Yeah….pretty bad.

For my friends it was sort of the same. Were they were hated by all, we were all still best friends at that time so we ran away together. Our life changed when we met our leader Tsunade.

But that's a whole different story.

So anyway, I took my hair to let it fall down to my waist. Then I changed into my usual style, a V-neck gray shirt with black pants.

I walked down to the kitchen where I could smell something cooking. I saw Sakura in her usual red shirt with white short shorts. Her hair is about shoulder length with a pink hairband to keep her hair out of her forehead. Her story was very different from mine. But again, that is a different story.

She didn't seem to notice me but the minute I walked in she didn't even turn around. "Hi Hinata. How did you sleep?"

I smiled. Sakura is like the mom in the whole group. She likes the house tighty, we can go to her with all our problems, and the most important mom thing, she has eyes in the back of her head. "Hey Sakura. I slept pretty good." I sat down at the small table that could fit four people.

"Oh good! So you didn't have that dream again?"

I hesitated. I've been getting this nightmare for a while now. It's where I'm running from all these angels of darkness. I'm suddenly pinned up against a wall and they were coming right at me, then suddenly a boy about my age that was an angel of darkness came in front of me and blocked me. He did a protective stance in front of me and yelled, "Don't hurt her!" And then he'd turn to me and smirk. I could see his dark onyx eyes and raven black hair. "Don't worry; I'll protect you with my life." Then I'd wake up.

There's one thing I didn't tell the girls about my dream though, It's that I actually believed the boy and felt protected. But I always regarded the idea of that. Angels of darkness are cold hearted and evil. They were also murderers, I know this for a fact. They killed my cousin while he was protecting me. He was the only person who cared for me, aside from my friends. I would tell that short story later.

"No I didn't." I thought if I should tell Sakura how I felt during the dream. She could keep a secret right? "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She asked. I saw her take something out of the oven.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course Hinata! What is it?"

"You know that dream? I didn't tell you guys how I felt when the boy told me that he would protect me."

"Really? Well how did you feel?" Sakura put something on a plate.

"I felt like-.."

"CINNIMON ROLLS!" TenTen's voice came from behind me. She ran in while Sakura put a plate of, in fact, cinnamon rolls on the table. TenTen was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with black pants; it really showed off her tomboyish ways. She sat down next to me. "Hey Hinata and Sakura!" She grabbed a cinnamon roll.

Sakura sighed. "TenTen its still-.."

"HOT!" TenTen jumped around a little blowing and fanning her mouth. "Hot! Hot!"

We giggled while she did her little 'the food is hot' dance.

Temari came in with a black shirt with short sleeves and white knee length pants. She looked at TenTen once. "Did she eat something hot…..again?"

She finally stopped and sat down. "I'm impatient and hungry."

"Well at least wait before you take a bite first." I told her helping myself to one.

Sakura took one for herself. "Yeah, you should listen to Hinata."

Temari took one and sat down. "You really should listen to her."

TenTen pouted. "I know I should listen to Hinata…."

We all finished breakfast and before we could all go to our rooms to do our own thing Sakura stopped us. "Where do you think your going?"

TenTen turned to her. "Our rooms, were else?"

"Really? Are all your rooms clean?"

Me and Temari nodded yes but TenTen looked nervous.

"TenTen, is _your _room clean?"

"Uhh….yes?"

"Really? Should I check?"

"TenTen, I told you to clean your room last night!" I told her. "How did you mess it up in less than a day?"

She smiled weakly. "I had trouble finding a clean shirt…."

"AND you didn't do your laundry?" Sakura looked at her crossly like a mother would.

"Ugh! I'll go do it now!" TenTen walked up to her room.

"Good job Hinata-sama and Sakura." Temari smiled at me and Sakura.

I sighed. "I told you not to call me with a 'sama', whatever my ranking in the group is."

Oh yeah…did I forget to mention that I'm the leader of the group?

* * *

**Alright! How was it? So anyway...I'll tell all the girls stories, how Hinata's cousin died (And ALL of you should have guessed who it was), and how they met Tsunade in a different chapter that will have it's own personal chapter! **

**So anyway...Review and give me ideas! Seriously...I barely have any. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here's the next chapter! Hopefullly this is good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 16 years old, and I'm an Angel of Darkness. I live in the human world with my friends. Their names are Naruto, Shickamaru, and Neji.

We live in the deep part of the woods away from a village called Konoha. It's a two story house with our rooms on the top floor and everything else on the bottom.

I woke up at 7 this morning. I looked around my room just sitting in bed. I didn't feel like getting up today, I'm a night owl like every other angel of darkness but me, not wanting to feel like Naruto, got up anyway.

I took out a dark blue shirt with black shorts and put it on. Then I walked downstairs to the living room and saw Shickamaru and Neji sitting on the couch.

I smirked while I sat down. "It's surprising to see you down here Shickamaru; you're a bigger night owl than Naruto."

"Speaking of Naruto…..whose turn is it to wake him up?" Neji asked looking at me with his white eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants.

"I think it's your turn Neji." Shickamaru pointed out. He was wearing a green short sleeved shirt with white pants.

"You guys take turns to wake me up? That's hurtful you know." Naruto said coming down the stairs. He was wearing an orange and black shirt with black pants.

"Everything is hurtful to you Naruto." I told him smirking.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "How did you sleep? Did you dream about that human girl?"

"No" I told him through my teeth. For some time now I've been dreaming about this human girl. It's were I'm wounded in the forest, my right wing is wounded and I can barely move. Then….she comes out. I can't really see her face but all I can make out is her white eyes and violet hair. The way she dressed I could see she was a hunter but she helped me anyway. I look at her making sure my look said, "Why are you helping me?" because I couldn't speak. She looked at me, her smile was warm and her eyes were filled with care. "Because…..you protected me, so it's only fair that I help you….I'll protect you, don't worry." Then I'd wake up.

I didn't tell her that I really did feel like she would protect me. I didn't know what she meant when she said that I protected her, but I just ignore it.

Neji is very….sensitive about my dream. It's like he knows the girl or something!

"Ok guys, now that we're awake, we need to get down to business." I looked at them all. They looked like they were expecting this, they should have been. "Tonight….is the night."

Those words sent chills up everyone spine. I could feel the tension in the air.

"Tonight…..we are going to do it. They won't see us coming."

"What do we do….leader?" Shickamaru asked.

I smirked.

I'm the leader, did I mention that?

* * *

**Ok...you ALL should have at least guessed this far. About Sasuke's dream and Hinata's and Hinata's 'dead' cousin.**

**So anyway... review and give me ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I hope this is good. **

**Warning: Might get annoying from the switch in P.O.V**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 3

_**Hinata's P.O.V. **_

I got all the girls into the living room for a team meeting.

"Tonight, _they _are going to try to attack." I told them. They all looked at me seriously.

"Hinata…what do we do?" TenTen asked. "I mean….what's our plan?"

I leaned back. "That depends….."

"On?" Sakura asked

"How many there are. So tonight…we will find them. Then once we know how many there are, we attack."

"How did you get this information Hinata?" Temari asked

"Tsunade delivered this information to me last night. Remember when I told you that I would stay up a while longer?"

"Oh yeah…" Temari sighed

"So remember, we will attack tonight."

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"They don't know about us being here." I told them. "I got information from our leader."

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked

"I don't have one. It sorta depends…"

"Depends? On what?" Shickamaru asked

"On how many of _them _there are." I sighed. "So we attack tonight."

"Tonight." They said together and nodded.

**Time Skip! To Tonight….**

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

We all were changing to our hunter gear. I wore a black outfit that had a short sleeved shirt that fit tight on my stomach, tight pants that went down to my knees, and ninja sandals. And I had a sword on my back add that to the gentle fist and trigrams, I'm a great opponent.

Sakura wore the same thing except with a sword on her back except she had gloves that protect her hands from her strength. She will also have her medic tools with her.

Temari also wore the same thing except instead of a sword she had a huge fan.

TenTen also wore the same thing but instead she had a scroll on her back for jutsus.

After we got ready we all met outside. "Alright. Let's go." I commanded and we ran into the night.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

We all put on our blackest clothes and met outside. We didn't have a little main outfit like the hunters.

Once we were outside I let them bring out there wings. All of our wings were black. "Let's go!" I commanded and we flew out into the night.

We stopped once we found a small clearing. We landed to work on our plan.

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

We found them in a clearing. There were four of them, four of us…perfect.

I whispered my plans to them. "Ok, TenTen, you go after the boy that has long hair. Sakura, you go after the boy that has spikey blonde hair, Temari, you go after the boy that has a pineapple ponytail. I'll go after the boy that has a duck butt hairstyle, he looks like the leader."

"Hai" They all whispered

"Right. We'll all go when I signal it." I said. We needed to wait until none of them were looking.

Suddenly the leader turned to the opposite direction and pointed…..towards our house. My heart skipped a beat. How did they know where our house was?

They all turned. This was a perfect time! I need to signal before they raided our house! I put up my finger and pointed to the boys signaling to go.

We jumped out of the trees and ran towards them, ready to strike.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

We were planning what to do.

"From the information I got there house is…." I turned and pointed to the opposite direction. "…near there. If we go that way we can ambush them."

Everyone turned to the direction I was pointing and they all nodded. Suddenly something burst from the trees and came to attack us. We were all startled as four girls looked at us menacingly.

The girl with pink hair, (pink hair, _totally _normal) went after Naruto. The girl with blonde hair went after Shickamaru. The girl with brown hair went after Neji. They all went in the forest as they fought. All that was left was me and the girl that seemed to be the leader.

She growled. "You tried to attack our home."

So that direction _was_ towards their house. I couldn't see her face, all I could see was her dark clothes. We ran towards each other to attack.

"Sharingan!"

"Byakugan!"

So, a byakugan user like Neji. I know how to handle this, but, I don't know her style of fighting….this should be interesting.

We sparred for a while. About 3 times she tried to use gentle fist on me but I'd always fly out of the way.

Finally I had enough. I decided to pin her down before I killed her, so I flew up. Once I got to a good height I flew down and with a lot of straining, I finally pined her down.

I looked down at her. Even though she _was _the enemy, she is really beautiful, at least, from what I could see. She had perfect curves and her face was perfectly rounded.

Suddenly the clouds moved out of the way of the moon, and I could see her face. I looked down at her in shock. She was the girl of my dreams (yeah I see the irony of my words). Same white eyes and long violet hair. But now I could see her full face. It was so pale and it looked soft and fragile…. I couldn't believe she was mortal. And so _beautiful, _her face, her eyes, her lips….everything about her was beautiful….

I can't believe I was about to kill this beauty.

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

I was fighting the leader when he pinned me down. I couldn't see his face but I could see his body, it looks like he has muscles. From what I could tell he was very handsome.

Then the moon shone and I could see his face. I was shocked to see that it was the boy that was in my dream. He was handsome from what I could see. His pale face and onyx eyes…..very handsome, it cornered down from his hair to his face…..

I felt myself blush lightly. I couldn't help it! He was just so handsome….I wonder if he's as good as the boy in my dream.

We stared at each other a little longer until I realized we didn't move at all. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"You know….you _could _let go of me now." I giggled again while blushing.

"Why would I let such a beauty go?" Then he brought his hands up to his lips to cover his mouth, letting me go. His whole face said, "Did I _just _say that?"

I sat up, gazing into his eyes. "Y-You think I'm beautiful?" I internally slapped myself. How could I stutter like when I was 13?

He sighed and nodded. "Yes…actually...I've seen you in a dream before."

I gasped a little. "I saw you in a dream to." Then I realized that my teammates could have already defeated the boys and come. "Oh no! I've got to go!"

I scrambled up and he followed me. "What happened? What do you have to do?"

"My friends! They're probably done and coming this way!"

The boy nodded. "Then I should go." He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm. He turned to me. "What is it?"

"What's your name?"

He smirked and I felt my heart flutter. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

I smiled. "My name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

He ran away towards were I'm guessing his house is. I felt the slight feeling to follow him but I ran to where I was guessing my friends were.

All I knew was I am positively going to see Sasuke Uchiha again.

* * *

**Yayz! Chapter 3 finished! So finally this is the spark of the forbbidden love! I just love forbidden love...**

**So anyway review and give me ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is hopefully awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

After my little…Uhh…meeting with Hinata, I tried to find the boys. I found them all in the same place in the trees. They all looked pretty beat up. "Whoa….what happened to you guys?"

"What _happened? _What _happened _was that those girls are no joke!" Naruto yelled at me.

"Gosh….they are very troublesome." Shickamaru said

"The girl almost shredded me to pieces." Neji told me.

I put my eyebrow up. "How did that girl shred you to pieces? She only had a huge scroll."

"Yeah, but with the scroll she can summon all these weapons."

I looked at him skeptically but in the end I believed him. "Alright then, let's go home."

They all nodded and we flew home. Once we were home we hid our wings. I went straight up to my room. Even though it was a defeat to the enemy, it was a victory to me. I _did _get to meet Hinata.

But how do I tell her that I want to meet her again? I know…..

"Guys I'm going to take a walk." And I ran outside.

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

Once we found each other we went home. I sat in the living room as all the girls were talking about their victories. I smiled to myself, I got a double victory for meeting Sasuke.

I went up to my room to change for bed. It was a long day and I'm really tired. I changed into my nightgown.

I was about to go to sleep when I saw a note on my bed. It was a folded piece of paper with a black ribbon over it. I opened it carefully as I saw a black figure go past my window.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Tomorrow night I want to meet you at the place we first met. I want to show you something._

_-Sasuke_

My heart fluttered. Then I realized, he's an angel of darkness, and I am a hunter. Should I go? Or should I stay?

**Time Skip! To the next day….**

I woke up in a good mood. I saw a piece of paper in my hand and I remembered everything. I remembered I spent 3 hours last night trying to figure out if I should stay or go.

I walked downstairs after I put on my usual outfit. I saw Sakura, TenTen, and Temari talking downstairs.

"Mornin' guys! How did you sleep?" I asked sitting down

"Pretty good. How are you doing Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Great." I answered. But inside I was like. "Horrible! I have to choose between a guy I like and my instincts!"

Sakura seemed to see my problem. "Hey Hinata, can I talk to you in your room privately?"

I nodded. "Sure"

We walked upstairs to my room. I sighed and sat down. Sakura sat down next to me. "What's the matter Hinata?"

I had to say no. I _couldn't, _but…I am. "I'm in love."

She perked up. "OMG! Really? But who could you be in love with?"

I looked at her. She didn't know…she doesn't have a clue. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"And? What does he look like?"

_Now _is when I gave in and my eyes got dreamy. "Oh Sakura! He's _so _handsome! He's also kind and….he called me beautiful!"

Sakura squealed. "OMG! I'm so happy for you!"

But then my face darkened. I _had _to tell her. "He also has wings…." I whispered

She looked at me confused. "Wings?"

Even quieter I said. "Black wings….."

She gasped. Then she started shaking her head. "No way…Hinata? Really? I didn't know…you're in love….with an angel of darkness….like me?"

I looked up at her in surprise. "Like you?"

Her eyes got dreamy. "Yep! The boy you sent me to attack. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." She started to squeal again. "Well at least you love an angel of darkness like the rest of us. We thought that if we told you, you would be all mad and-.."

"Whoa, whoa wait. What do you mean by, the rest of you?"

She started pacing my room, she only does that when she's nervous. "Well, when you went to sleep we were all talking, and then we got to who we like, and well, yeah….."

I sighed in relief. "At least I'm not the only one. But what do I do with this?" I took the note out that I hid under my pillow.

"Let me see that" So I handed it to her. She read it. "You should go."

"Really?"

"Hinata. This is _true love _we're talking about, and you of all people should know how I am with true love." She crossed her arms.

"Alright but…."

Sakura put up an eyebrow. "But?"

I can't believe I was going to say this. This was low for my pride. So I mumbled. "I need your help to pick out an outfit….."

She squealed. "Don't worry. _We'll _make sure you look great!"

I groaned, cursing myself for opening my big mouth.

* * *

**Ok, so everyone should guess that Hinata is the TOTAL opposite than her when she was 13 (in this fanfic). So I have to say that she hates it when her team makes her get dressed up so yeah...**

**Alright! Review and give me ideas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, do not get alarmed at the first few words Hinata says in the beginning. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 5

_**Hinata's P.O.V. **_

I am going to _kill _them later.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a violet dress shirt that had no straps and shimmered when I moved, then I had white shorts, luckily they were from TenTen so they didn't show any flare.

The girls made me keep my hair down because the last time Sasuke saw me I had my hair in a bun. Sakura gave me violet ninja sandals that she was saving for me for a later present (Where did she get _violet _ninja sandals?) that had heals on them.

Temari made me put on makeup but I only allowed to putting on lipstick. Luckily, they agreed that Sasuke saw me as beautiful without makeup, but they made me put on violet lipstick.

When they were done I was _furious. _I have to admit I was surprised at first because I didn't recognize the beauty in the mirror but when I realized it was me I was mad.

While I was telling them that I was going to kill them when I get back they almost literally kicked me out to get to the date.

I am going to _kill _them.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

The guys sort of found out that I'm in love with a mortal, but luckily they said they are two. But when I told them that I was going on a date with her they almost literally jumped in to help.

I'm looking at myself in the mirror now. I'm wearing a black short sleeved shirt that has a dragon on the side of it. Then I'm wearing black shorts. And on my wrists I have black bracelets with small spikes on them.

I seriously liked the look, and here's the weird phyco part…._Naruto _thought up of the outfit.

We were all sitting around trying to think of an outfit when Naruto said "How about we do a sort of emo/goth look. You know with a dark shirt and pants, and probably those bracelets with the spikes on them that I know Sasuke has."

At first we looked at him like he was mental but then we thought about it a little while and realized it was an awesome idea.

So now we're looking over our work on how I look.

"Wow Sasuke. You must be an emo/goth. You can rock the look." Naruto said and in the next few seconds the guys practically saved him from dyeing and from me committing murder.

"Well you should go. And keep your wings in, she's only seen you with your wings." I nodded and walked to the clearing we meet at. I remembered how she was only wearing black the last time I saw her, and her hair was in a bun. I wonder how well she cleans up for a forbidden date.

I was looking up to the moon when I heard a gentle voice behind me say, "Hello Sasuke, I like your look."

I turned around and saw Hinata. If I said she was beautiful before she was _way _beyond beautiful now, she was practically a goddess. Her long hair shimmered in the moonlight and her skin practically glowed, her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Her clothes only showed off her beauty.

So my mouth was held open for a while until she giggled. She moved a stray hair behind her ear. "I know, I know, I'm a monstrosity. I never really was that beautiful, I told the girls you wouldn't like the outfit."

I couldn't believe she just said that. I walked up to her and took her hands then I looked at her right in the eyes. "Hinata, you don't know how_ beautiful _you look in my eyes. Right now, you look like a goddess."

She blushed lightly. I absent mindedly put my hand up to her cheek and brushed were she was blushing.

I smirked. "Come on. I want to show you something almost as beautiful as you."

I took one hand and gently led her to a place I found. She was in for a surprise.

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

After Sasuke told me that I look like a goddess he led me into the forest. I still have the blush on my face. I never thought of myself as beautiful, not even pretty. Now here is this boy that is _supposed _to be my enemy telling me I'm a goddess.

And the amazing part is…..I believed him.

Then we suddenly stopped. He turned to me and smiled. I really like it when he smiled. He went up close to me and whispered in my ear, "You have to trust me ok."

I nodded and meant it. I seriously trusted him, with all my heart. He took a blindfold out of his pocket and tied it on my eyes. "I want this to be a surprise."

I nodded. I felt something cool touch my hands and grip it. He must be leading me. I just followed him, I did trust him. And finally after what seemed like forever he stopped. I felt him let go of my hands. "Ok….take off the blindfold."

I did as he instructed. I saw Sasuke smiling in front of me. Behind him I saw a beautiful lake that shimmered and glistened. There were a few fireflies around to add to its beauty. I also noticed we were in a clearing with flowers around it. I gasped. "Sasuke….how do you know this place?"

He took my hand. "Oh, I always come here for peace. The guys can be annoying at times."

I giggled. "Oh really? That's how the girls are. I guess I finally have a place to relax."

"Wait a minute." He pulled me close and put his arms around my waist. "How about this is our special place? We come here every night to be together."

I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "Of course, but I need something from you first."

He came closer and smirked. "I think I know what it is." Then he kissed me. A soft but passionate kiss. I kissed him back. Soon we parted for air. He went up to my ear and whispered, "I love you"

I smiled and snuggled into his hug. "I love you too."

* * *

**Yayz! The first true SasuHina moment in this fanfic! **

**So please Review and give me ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is more of a pointless chapter (at least I think so) but this chapter helps build the suspense that never... started... -.-'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

Sasuke and I have been dating for 3 weeks now. The boys have finally got the courage to ask the girls out. And I also found out that Neji, my cousin, is alive.

I did handle it pretty normally. This is what happened…..

_Flashback…. To 2 weeks earlier…. _

"_Oh! They're almost here!" TenTen jumped around. _

_Temari grabbed her shoulders to make her stop. "TenTen, how much sugar did you have?"_

"_Not a lot. Why?" TenTen looked at us innocently._

_We were in the forest in the clearing that we all first met. We were all wearing our usual clothes. We looked to the sky and saw our four boyfriends coming towards us. _

_They finally landed and I hugged Sasuke. He kissed my forehead. "Hello beautiful." _

"_Hey Sasuke."_

"_Neji!" I heard TenTen's voice say behind me. Wait….Neji?_

_I turned around and saw my 'dead' cousin hugging TenTen. "NEJI?"_

_He turned around and looked at me calmly. "Hello Hinata-sama."_

_TenTen looked between us. "Do you know her?"_

"_Yes he knows me! He's my cousin!" I growled. I can't believe him! He let me believe he was dead for 3 years! My temper came over me. _

"_Oh god, Neji, your dead." Temari said. She was hugging the boy I was guessing was Shickamaru._

"_What do you mean? When she was 13 she wouldn't hurt a fly." _

"_Yeah, but now with her temper she's like another me." Sakura said._

_I growled. "Neji! I'm gonna kill you!" I ran after him while he ran for his life. _

_After 3 minutes I came back to the clearing carrying a beat up and unconscious Neji. I dropped him on the ground. Sasuke held me around my waist and whistled. "You really do have a temper."_

_I giggled._

_End Flashback…_

So yeah, I think I handled it pretty well.

So the boys even come to our house or we go to their house. Tonight, they were coming to our house. I just wore my usual outfit. The girls said I had to fancy up but I don't like to.

We waited in the living room for them to come. After 15 minutes someone knocked on the door.

Sakura squealed. "They're here!"

I sighed. "Sakura….it's only the greatest people in the world, and Sasuke."

"I heard that Hinata!" Sasuke's voice came from behind the door.

Temari opened the door and the boys came in. Sasuke immediately sat next to me. I kissed his cheek. "Hello Sasuke."

"Hello beautiful. By the way….you _were_ kidding back there right?" Sasuke asked as he put his arm around me.

I smiled. "Just keep thinking that Sasuke."

"Oh ok…wait a sec…hey!"

I laughed and hugged him. "Don't worry, you better than them."

"You know we're right over here right?" Naruto pointed out. He had his arm around Sakura.

"Yeah I know." I giggled holding on to Sasuke.

We all talked for a while and a few of us kissed our boyfriends until someone knocked on the door. I slapped my head. I can't believe I forgot!

I got up quickly.

"Hinata, what's wr-.." I put my hand on Sasuke's mouth.

I whispered. "Tsunade is here. You all need to hide!"

They seemed to get the message and they ran upstairs. Once everyone got there makeup off (because Tsunade would be _very _suspicious if she saw we were wearing makeup) and looked like we were enjoying ourselves I opened the door.

"Hello Tsunade-sama! How are you?" I smiled my best I'm-not-guilty smile.

She smiled back. "I'm doing very well Hinata. How are the girls?"

"We're doing ok!" Sakura said coming behind me.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm being rude Tsunade-sama but what are you doing here?" I asked hoping I didn't look guilty.

"Oh, I came to give you some information. But this is information that I need to tell you not give you." She stepped in and sat on the couch.

Oh now we're screwed! How will the boys stay up there long enough?

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

After Hinata told us we needed to hide upstairs we all found our girlfriends rooms and hid there. I could clearly hear the conversation downstairs.

"So I find that the enemy's decisions are very strange." It was a voice that I'm guessing was Tsunade's

"Why do you feel this way?" Hinata's voice asked.

"They aren't attacking. After you won that battle they should have at least gone in for revenge. That is the way of the angels of darkness."

I could feel the tension upstairs and down.

"Remember girls, the next time you see one of them you need to fight them. Remember, they are cold and evil. And as Hinata knows, they're murderers."

I felt like charging down there to ring that ladies neck. How dare she say all those things about us!

"Hai Tsunade-sama." I heard the girls say.

I heard a sigh of relief. "Good. So tell me the next time I see you I will ask for a report." I heard soft footsteps and I heard the door close.

After 5 seconds I heard Hinata say, "Sasuke?" outside the door (I closed the door).

I opened the door. "Is she gone?"

She nodded; I saw she wouldn't look at me directly. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

I shrugged and walked in the room. "It's no big deal"

"Yes it is a big deal!" I turned around and saw she was crying. This was Hinata. The girl that was bold and gentle. But I've never seen her cry. I instantly grabbed her hand. "Hinata! What's wrong?"

"Y-You p-probably think I'm t-terrible." She said between sobs. I hugged her.

"No I don't!" I grabbed her cheek and made her look at me. "Were you trained to think that way?"

She nodded. "Yes but that was only at first! Now I know that you can be kind and loving!"

I hugged her. "Good."

So we sat down and I smoothed her hair and comforted her. After a while I noticed her breathing become more even. I looked down, her eyes were closed. "Hinata?" She didn't answer, she only snuggled closer.

She must have been dreaming because she said, "Sa….suke…kun."

I decided to play along. "Yes Hinata?"

She held me closer. "Don't leave me….."

I held her closer. "I would never leave you….."

She smiled in her sleep. "Good…..I love you."

I smiled. "I love you to."

I kissed her forehead and laid her on her bed. Then I opened the window when Sakura came in.

She smiled. "See you Sasuke."

I smiled. "See ya." And I jumped out I opened my wings and flew away.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_Somewhere in the trees near the girl's house….._

The man smirked. His onyx eyes flashed and he tsked. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Did you really think you could keep your secret from us?"

The man looked up at the window where Sasuke just took off. "You've gotten soft Sasuke. We need to kill the girl."

"Now?" The man's companion asked.

"No….not now. Later, she has comrades, we need her alone."

* * *

**Ok, so you can probably guess what happens in the next chapter. **

**Alright! So Review and give me idea**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, this is probably porrly written but I hope it's still good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 7

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

It's that time of the month again. It's time to go shopping. Not clothes shopping! That time is torture to me (and TenTen). It's food shopping time. And, it's my turn.

So today I got my least noticeable clothes (A plain white top, jeans, and sneakers), I took my violet purse (with weapons and money), hid my chakra, and walked out of the house. I was walking when I ran into Sasuke. He hugged me.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing in your regular wear?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going food shopping. Want to come?" I asked smiling.

He smiled. "Sure."

We went towards Konoha and was stopped by the guards. "Where are you two going?"

I whispered to Sasuke, "I'll handle this." I looked at the guards and said, "We are just civilians. This is my boyfriend, we live in the forest and we're going food shopping."

The guard looked like he was thinking. "Yes….now I remember. You and your sisters come here about every month, you can go." They let us by and Sasuke and I went through calmly.

Once we were through Sasuke put his arm around me. "You guys come here every month? But they said you are sisters…"

"We have to use that excuse to get through. We are missing-nins now because we left the village 3 years ago." We walked down the familiar streets of Konoha. I was hoping no one recognized me. I had a lot of friends and helped a lot around town when I was 13.

While we were walking I noticed we were near the Yamanaka flower shop. I froze.

Sasuke turned to me. "What's the matter?"

"I know the girl that lives here; we used to be friends with Sakura and the rest of the girls. What if she recognizes me?"

"There's no way she would recognize you…your totally unnoticeable right now."

"I-Is that you Hinata?"

We turned around to see Ino Yamanaka staring at us.

I turned to Sasuke angrily. "Totally unnoticeable huh?"

He shrugged. "Win some, lose some."

"Hinata! What are you doing here? And….." she flipped her hair to flirt and stared at Sasuke "…..who is the cutie with you?"

I sighed. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ino Yamanaka! Konoha's biggest flirt!"

Sasuke chuckled a little. Ino just stayed open mouthed. "Hinata? You're not stuttering? _And _you're making fun of someone?"

I sighed. "Sorry that I have to end this chat but me and my _boyfriend _Sasuke have to go food shopping." I forced Sasuke to turn around and lead him to the food shop.

Once we were there Sasuke was wincing. "You know Hinata, you _could _let go of me now."

I giggled. "But I don't want to."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry. I'll go get some ramen ok? I'll meet you here." He kissed my forehead.

I giggled. "Alright, I'll see you later." And I walked into the food shop.

_**Ino's P.O.V. **_**(A/N: I know you're like "What?" but as my Spanish teacher says: "There's a reason to my madness")**

I can't believe I found her. But I can't believe she got that cutie to be her boyfriend. Oh well.

I can't believe I have to do this….but they were right, she is here. _And _I get paid. It's probably worth it….right?

I ducked into an ally way. I opened my purse and flipped open my cell phone. I dialed my employer's number.

"Hello? Yeah….I found her."

They asked if she was with anyone.

I looked at that cutie Sasuke kiss her forehead and walk towards the ramen shop while she went in the store.

"She was with Sasuke, he's going to eat, she's all alone now."

They told me to perform the transportation jutsu.

"Alright." I hung up the phone and put it in my bag, than I took out a scroll and a tube with my employer's blood. I placed the scroll on the ground and opened it. I opened the tube and put a drop of blood on the scroll. I did a few hand signs and put my hand down on the blood and said, "Teleportation Jutsu!" **(A/N: Is that what you say?) **And my employer appeared in front of me.

"Good job Ino." He handed me a wad of cash.

I smirked and took the money. "Nice doing business with you." And I walked out of the ally back home to count my money. Did I really do the right thing?

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

I walked out of the food store with two bags in my hand. I looked back and forth and sighed. Sasuke isn't here yet. Maybe I should go find him?

I was about to go when someone stopped me. "Excuse me. Do you need help?"

I turned around and saw a man in black with wrinkles down on each side of his nose, onyx eyes like Sasuke…actually….he looks a lot like Sasuke.

"Uhh….hello. No, I don't need help; I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"Well let me escort you." He took my elbow under his and led me.

Well, he does look polite enough. Maybe I should follow him?

"Uhh….my name is Hinata." I can't give him my full name. What if he heard about me?

I didn't see really but the side of his mouth sort of twitched. Did he just…..smirk?

"My name…..is Itachi."

I gasped. Sasuke told me to watch out for him!

_Flashback…..to about a week ago….._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yes beautiful?"_

_It was night and we were sitting near the lake or our 'relax' spot. _

"_If…..someone _does _find out about us from your side…what would happen?"_

_His face darkened. "Well, they would try to kill you." He held me tighter and kissed my hair. "But I would never let that happen."_

"_But, who should I watch out for? I mean….what would there name be?"_

"_There's only one person. He's my brother, his name is Itachi. So if that ever happens, watch out for Itachi."_

"_Alright Sasuke."_

_End Flashback… ___

I tried to get away but his arm was secure, and I couldn't get any weapons. Dammit! How could I make myself so venerable?

He sighed. "So my little brother has already informed you of me. That's so like him."

I growled. "Let go off me!" That's really all I can do. The bags on my hands won't let me do any jutsus.

He sighed again. "I was hoping I could go the easy way, but since you are struggling so much….." He closed his eyes and they changed red with 3 circles in them…..the sharingan.

He turned to me. I looked into his eyes, and everything went black. **(A/N: I was about to stop here!)**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

I paid for the ramen and walked out of the ramen shop. I was walking towards the food store when I saw grocery bags on the ground in the direction of the food shop. It looked like Hinata's bags…..it's just a coincidence right?

I looked further. About a few feet away I saw Hinata's bag. _Please _don't let it be Hinata's bag. I looked though it and saw it, her wallet, weapons. Yep, definitely her bag.

I few feet away I saw Ino looking at me with a guilty face. What did she do?

I walked up to her activating sharingan. She looked frightened and stepped back, I just grabbed her arm. "What….did…you…._do_?" I growled trying to keep in my anger.

"I-I helped someone get her….." she whimpered.

"Who?" I growled.

She seemed to muster up a little courage. "I-I'm not telling!"

"Oh really?" I growled. I made her look into my eyes and she fainted. This might make things a little easier.

I went into an ally way and sprouted my wings, after making sure Ino was in my arms so she wouldn't fall while I was flying, I took off.

She's going to get what's coming to her.

* * *

**So did I put enough suspense in it? Please tell me if I did a good job!**

**Review and give me ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I really think the next few chapters are weird and rushed but I still hope you guys like it.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 8

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

I woke up with my eyes blurry. It took me exactly 3 minutes to remember what happened. I heard a familiar voice and I looked up. Sasuke?

"Remember me? Itachi?" My vision got clearer and I saw Itachi in front of me. I tried to move my legs but they stayed together. I looked down. They were tied together.

I felt my hands behind me, I tried to get them off of each other but I just got a mild rope burn. Then I tried to talk but all that came out was, "MMM! Mm!" So I'm tied up and gagged.

Itachi sighed. "You have some spunk. I don't know why Sasuke would choose you. You are very pretty though."

I growled the best I could. He just sighed. "Well, I'll see you later for lunch." I saw him go across to the door and I heard the lock on the other side.

Sasuke…..please save me.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

I got the boys to come to the girls house. I was so angry I forget to hide my wings. I didn't really care if this girl figured out what I was, she helped Hinata get kidnapped.

We tied her up in the girl's living room (it's amazing how much rope there can be in one house). The boys and I let our wings out. We were waiting for her to wake up.

"Why do we have to tie up her hands Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"She's from the Yamanaka clan. They specialize in mind jutsus. She can take over anyone of our minds if we let her put her hands together." Sakura said.

We saw her shuffle a little. "She's waking up." Neji said

"No duh captain obvious." Temari growled.

She fully opened her eyes. I wonder what it would look like to her to see her surrounded with boys with wings and weapon ready girls (they had there hunter outfits on). She gasped. "Sakura? Temari? TenTen? What are you doing here?"

They growled. "That's no matter for you. _We _will ask the questions."

Wow. When those girls want to be menacing they can be.

She huffed. "I'm not talking."

I sighed. She seemed to just realize we were here. She got wide eyed. "W-What? What's with the wings?"

Naruto sighed. "She's starting to annoy me."

I laughed a little. "That's weird. It's usually the other way around."

He growled. "At least I didn't let my girlfriend get captured."

And again, they saved Naruto from dyeing and me from committing murder.

"You're still not making me talk!" She yelled.

"Yes we are." Sakura smirked.

"Should I use sharingan?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was mental. "No way! We want to get information out of her! Not kill her!"

"Well how will we get it out of her?" Naruto asked.

"I think I know." Neji said. He went up to her and activated his byakugan. He instantly hit a point on her leg. She screamed in pain.

"What did you do to her?" TenTen asked

"I hit a chakra point. It really hurts, from what I heard." Neji said.

Ino whimpered. "I-I'm not gonna-.."

Neji hit another point and she screamed in pain. "Alright, Alright, I'll talk!"

"Good job Neji." I smirked. Then I turned to her she flinched. "Now, tell us everything you know."

"T-This man, he told me he would give me money if I helped him capture Hinata. I told him that no one has seen her for years. But he insisted that today she would come to shop."

I growled. So she knew she would come from the beginning.

She flinched. "I-I didn't know she would have a-anyone with her though….anyway, once Sasuke left her alone I called him, he told me to use the teleportation jutsu to bring him. A-And so I did." She looked down like a child admitting to something they weren't supposed to do. She took a breath. "So I watched from the sidelines as he took her, she started to trust him because he was polite….." She snickered.

I growled. Hinata could trust anyone easily, that's her only flaw.

Ino flinched again. "But the minute he said his name she gasped and started to struggle…." Her eyes got all scared like she was just watching it. "S-She couldn't do anything. She couldn't do any jutsus or reach in her bag which I don't get at all…."

I growled. "She had weapons in her bag…."

She took a deep breath. "So, he held onto her tighter and his eyes…." She shivered.

"What about his eyes?" I pressured her.

"His eyes….they were red…with 3 dots in them." That made sense, no wonder she flinched when I activated sharingan before. "S-So, she fainted. He dropped her things on the sidewalk and picked her up. Then he walked away, I followed him but he was gone when I turned around the corner…..that's all I know…" she looked away.

"Well, now we know she was captured, all we need to figure out is-…"

"No." I said. "She knows something else, she's not telling us." I looked at her and she flinched.

"N-No I'm not!" She protested

"Of course you are you know his name. If you were watching from the sidelines, then you should have heard his name."

Her eyes got wide and she looked down.

Now my eyes got wide. "You knew…you knew, well, at least they knew you would get captured by us, that's why you didn't say his name! He told you to tell us everything except his name!"

Everyone around me was shocked, but then there brains started to process it and they got it. "Of course, no wonder!" Sakura said mumbling to herself. "Because I was wondering, why didn't she use her mind jutsu when you tried to get information out of her in the first place? It doesn't seem very Inoish; she would have used any type of jutsu to get away."

Ino growled. "I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out. After you left everyone was saying how we lost one of our best medic ninja's. I kept telling everyone that you weren't half as good as me but…..they all shunned me, saying it was my fault you were gone."

"So tell us, his name!" I growled. I sorta knew who it was but I wanted to make sure.

She sighed. "His name…..is Itachi Uchiha."

So he did take her. Don't worry Hinata, I'm coming for you.

* * *

**I know that Ino seems a little evil but yeah... So anyway...how was it?**

**Review and give me ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok...hope this is good.

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

So it's almost lunch and I'm starving. I'm still tied up but I stopped trying to escape hours ago. Finally, someone came through the door with a plate full of food. It wasn't Itachi like I thought it would be, it was a girl about my age with red hair that went down her back, and she wore glasses.

She took out a knife and cut me loose. Then she took the gag off my mouth. "How are you supposed to eat when you're tied up?" She looked me up and down. "Why would Sasuke chose you? You're not as pretty as me." She flipped back her hair. "I mean the heir, falling for a mere mortal like you."

I took a fork and was about to dig in when the girl growled.

"Ahem, how about a 'thank you'"

I sighed. "How do I say thank you when I don't know your name?"

"Karin."

"Alright, well Karin. I don't really care."

"W-What? Don't act so cool mortal!"

"Stop calling me mortal. My name is Hinata."

"Hinata huh? Well see you _Hinata._" She walked out and locked the door. Outside heard her say. "Humph, Hinata, what a stupid name."

I smirked. "Not as stupid as Karin!"

I heard her growl and mutter something like, "Stupid mortal…how dare she…..prettier than me…humph."

I smirked and dug into my food. At least they're not going to kill me yet.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

We let Ino go home after she told us his name. Sakura paced the room, this time instead of being nervous, she was thinking.

"Alright, we know who took her and why, but we don't know where she is."

"I do." All the boys said including me.

"Alright, half of us know where she is. We need a plan to get her though."

"We need more help, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, but we do." I admitted.

And like on cue the door opened. And in came a blonde woman with ponytails on each side. The girls panicked. "T-Tsunade-sama!"

So this was Tsunade, we are screwed. Tsunade just looked at me and smiled. "So you're Sasuke hmm? I was right to let Hinata be with you."

All the girl's mouths dropped open. "Wait…you _knew._" Sakura asked.

"I knew from the beginning. It was very obvious that you two would attack each other at the same time, I was just encouraging the meet."

"So….you _wanted _this to happen?" TenTen asked.

"Of course! I will tell you on the way. Let's go get Hinata first." Tsunade said and we set off very confused

* * *

**So I hope there is no confusion...anyway, I already wrote the other ones so I'll tell you why Tsunade decided to let Hinata and Sasuke date. **

**At first she didn't approve of them dating, so at first she decided to try to break them up, but she wanted to see how there relationship is like. So she watched them for a couuple of weeks (NOT AS A STALKER!) to see how there relationship would go. As the time went on she saw how happy and how much they loved each other, so she let them date. She was happy with her decision when she saw everyone else dating an angel of darkness. And for the encouraging the meet, she was just testing out what would happen because she noticed Hinata having the dreams about him. So she decided to let them date.**

**That's really the only reason.**

**So review and give me ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope this is really good. Alright! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 10

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

I'm seriously bored. At least there is a bed here so I don't have to sit on the floor. I was just sitting down listening to the outside when I heard Karin's voice say, "Suigetsu! Where are you?"

Then a boy with white hair and fangs as teeth ran in and closed the door. I heard Karin's voice pass by saying, "Where are you?"

He sighed. "Man…..Karin gets more annoying the more that Hinata girl stays here…."

"She is? I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty.

He looked at me like he just noticed I was there. "Hey! No…it's ok. You get used to it. My name is Suigetsu. Can I stay here for a while?"

I smiled and moved over patting the seat next to me. He smiled and sat down. "I'm happy you're here, I've been so bored. My name is Hinata, as you know."

"Nice to meet you Hinata, and yeah, that's how it usually is in here." He looked me up and down. "Ahh…now I see why Sasuke chose you. You're very pretty and nice."

I smiled. "Sasuke calls me a goddess."

"He does? Well that's not like Sasuke."

I looked down. "Well, Sasuke loves me."

"Huh?" He looked surprised. "Sasuke? But he's like an emo. He hates feelings."

I laughed. "Naruto said that's how Sasuke was before he met me."

He huffed. "Well that's good. I hated when Sasuke was emo. Always acting so cool…."

I laughed. "I guess I know how he is with Naruto."

So we talked and laughed for a while until the door opened and in came Karin. "There you are Suigetsu! Come on! I need to talk to you!" Karin took Suigetsu by the ear and dragged him away.

"See ya Hinata, wish me luck!"

I giggled. "See ya later Suigetsu!"

I guess I can get used to this place now that I found someone to talk to.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined for the 18th time.

"No." Tsunade growled.

A moment of silence.

"How about now?"

"No!"

"Ugh! How can a granny like you walk so far?" Naruto whined

Sakura put a hand over his mouth. "Naruto….I love you, but I'm going to punch you into the next dimension if you whine one more time."

Everyone laughed.

"Alright….we're here!" Tsunade said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. It might take another day." Tsunade said.

Naruto groaned. "Why do you have to do that to me Granny Tsunade?"

Tsunade's eyes flashed with anger. "Would you stop calling me Granny?"

This is going to be a long walk.

* * *

**So I hope this is really good! I'm not really that good of a writer when it comes to suspense...**

**So anyway, Review and give me ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The suspense is almost over! So I hope it wasn't to lame...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

I woke up at what I guessed was 6 am. I waited for my breakfast from Karin when someone knocked softly on the door.

"Jugo! You don't have to knock!" Karin's voice said.

"But it seems more polite." I heard a soft voice say

"It's ok Jugo. She's cool." I heard Suigetsu say

I sighed. "Don't argue. Come on in."

The first thing I saw was a man taller than me with orange hair and a sweet smile come in. "Hello. We brought your breakfast."

I smiled. "Thank you umm…."

"Jugo."

"Well thank you Jugo"

"We brought it to mortal!" Karin said coming in

"It's ok. Hinata's just being polite." Suigetsu said

Karin handed me the plate with food. "Humph, she was impolite to me."

I took it. "Only because you were impolite."

"See Karin? When you're mean people are mean to you." Suigetsu smirked.

Karin growled and punched Suigetsu; I gasped when his face turned into water and then went back to how it was.

"That's something special Suigetsu can do." Jugo said.

As I ate we all talked and cracked jokes and made fun of Karin, then something happened to Jugo. He got sort of black marks covering him. He turned to me. "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

I stayed were I was, he was obviously being taken over. "Byakugan!" I looked tor the spot and found it on his shoulder.

I saw Karin and Suigetsu trying to calm him down but if they got in the way I could hit a vital spot. "Karin! Suigetsu! Move out of the way! I can stop him!"

They obeyed and I instantly hit the spot that was taking over him. I deactivated my Byakugan when I saw the black spots leaving his body. He looked at me with surprise. "How did you do that?"

I smiled. "I'm a Hyuga…I mean…._was _a Hyuga. We specialize in the kekki genkai Byakugan. I could see the chakra points and were you were being taken over."

They all looked at me in surprise. "So…you're that strong?" Suigetsu asked

I smiled. "Yep! I also have gentle fist, trigrams 64 palms, and protection of the trigrams."

"So you specialize in focusing chakra." Karin said putting up her glasses. "That's like me almost. I specialize in sensing chakra."

I looked at her skeptically.

"It's true! Watch!" She closed her eyes and after a few seconds she opened her eyes. She looked excited. "Sasuke-kun is coming! With his team and….five other unknown chakras."

"What?" I asked. "Byakugan!" I looked around. I saw Sasuke with his team and mine! And…. "TSUNADE-SAMA?"

"Who?" Suigetsu asked

"My leader. What is she doing with them?"

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"We're here!" Tsunade said.

I saw a sort of huge building/castle that was black. Typical of my father to decide to go here.

We went in. People that I recognized slightly bowed to me. "Sasuke-sama."

Sakura came up to me and whispered. "Why are they calling you Sasuke-sama?"

I sighed. "I'm the heir of the Uchiha clan. My older brother handed the job down to me."

We finally got to the main room when I heard Karin's voice say, "SASUKE-KUN!" And Karin, with her glasses in her hand was hugging me. "Oh Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much."

"Oi Karin! Remember, he's not here for you." I turned and saw Suigetsu smirking.

"Hey Suigetsu." I said sighing.

He smirked again. "You should only come alone. You're really the only one she wants to see."

"Since when did you follow someone else's orders?" Naruto asked

"Since this someone stopped Jugo from killing her in under 15 seconds."

"Really?" I asked. I didn't know she was that strong.

"So come on. Everyone else can wait in here."

He turned to go and I followed him. We turned a few times before going down a hallway with different rooms. I heard Hinata's voice.

"I wonder when he's coming."

I almost froze. She sounded like she was talking to someone else. I instantly got a little jealous. Who is she talking to?

"Don't worry Hinata-sama, they should be here soon." That was Jugo. What is he doing in there?

I heard her sigh. "Please don't call me Hinata-sama. I've always hated it when people call me Hinata-sama since I was 13."

Finally we stopped in front of a door. Suigetsu just opened the door; he turned to me and said, "She never really tries to escape so we keep the door open."

We went in and I saw Hinata sitting down looking bored and Jugo was sitting next to her, probably trying to entertain her. I looked to Suigetsu for an explanation.

"He's been committed to making her happy since she helped him stop the killing thing."

Hinata looked up and her eyes twinkled with surprise and happiness. "Sasuke! You're here!" She turned to Jugo. "Can you leave me and Sasuke alone Jugo-kun?"

Wait… Jugo-_kun_?

He nodded. "Sure." And he left with Suigetsu; they closed the door behind them.

She immediately hugged me. "Sasuke! I'm so glad you're here! Your friends are very nice…..well except Karin."

I looked down at her. She looked so happy to see me, but what about Jugo? "You called Jugo 'Jugo-kun'"

She looked at me puzzled. "Yeah, I did. So?"

"Why don't you call me 'Sasuke-kun'?"

She looked at me then laughed. "Sasuke….are you jealous?"

I felt myself blush. "No….."

"Oh, oh god! This is too good!" She sat down because she was laughing so hard.

I felt my sweat drop. She was _laughing_…because I was jealous. Wouldn't most normal girls get mad at their boyfriends for being jealous? Oh yeah…..Hinata isn't a normal girl.

She finally stopped laughing. "Sasuke…..I never call my boyfriends with a 'kun' I never feel like I need it. I call boys that are nice and polite to me with a 'kun'. Get it now?"

"What kind of weird girl does that?" Karin said coming in.

"What are you doing here Karin?" Hinata sighed.

"I came to ask Sasuke-kun if-…."

"No" I answered.

She pouted. "You didn't even know what it was."

"I'm sure you don't need a massage Karin now leave." I said sighing and kicked her out of the room. I turned back to Hinata. "Sorry for that…we should leave now…I have a lot of fan girls here."

Hinata shrugged but then got a mischievous look. "Can we bring Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin with us?"

I looked at her like she was mental. She just sighed. "We bring Jugo because he's nice and now feels like I'm his master, we bring Suigetsu because he's cool and has better jokes than Naruto, and we bring Karin because she can be my punching bag."

I nodded thinking about it. If we brought them our team _would _be stronger. I smirked at her. "They can come if…."

She pouted. "If what?"

I smirked. "If you kiss me."

She smiled and pecked me on the lips and I couldn't even kiss her back before she pulled away. "There you go."

Now it's my turn to pout. "That's no fair, you're teasing me."

She smiled. "I'll kiss you later when Karin ISN'T OUTSIDE THE DOOR!" She opened the door to reveal Karin listening to our conversation. She growled. "Can I help you?"

She flipped her hair. "No, just waiting to see when you're going to leave."

I smirked. "We're leaving now…..and you're coming with us."

She gave me a shocked look but then it ended with a happy squeal. "Yay! I get to go with Sasuke-kun!"

And I just realized, I probably made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

**The very bad suspense is over. Anyway, I was hoping on getting your opinon on putting in a new character that I made up. She will be Sasuke's sister. I might give a few hints of what she looks like but I want to introduce her in the next chapter. She will also be Sasuke's twin but they only look a little alike, but alike enough to get them confused if she ever dressed like Sasuke. So anyway...PLEASE tell me if I should put her in, and I have no ideas and this is really the only one I have...and her pairing will also be picked by you guys so please tell me and I can only say please so many times! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! I had a HUGE writer's block on this story. It took me a while right? Well the wait is over! Here is CHAPTER 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

It's been 2 weeks since they saved me from being kidnapped. Right now, I'm trying to find Sasuke in the forest.

Finally, I found him with a dark blue cap covering his hair, with a black short sleeved shirt, and black pants. He had his back to me.

I giggled and decided to surprise hug him. I came up behind him and tackled him but not pushing him to the ground. I giggled and said "Hi Sasuke~!"

I heard a grunt and very slowly…the cap came off. As the cap fell to the ground waist length raven black hair fell down. I immediately let go off the person who looked like Sasuke. The girl looked at me with confused and slightly amused onyx eyes.

She giggled. "I guess the clothes and hat worked." She picked up the hat and stuffed her hair back into the cap; she looked exactly like Sasuke with her hair in the cap. She smiled. "Hi, sorry for the confusion, I'm actually trying to find Sasuke to. I miss him. So how do you know Sasuke?"

"I'm his girlfriend, my name is Hinata."

She smiled and jumped around like a little kid. "Really? His girlfriend? Wait….." She stopped and tilted her head and made a face like she was confused. "Sasuke has feelings?"

I sighed. This girl acts like a little kid. "So…how do you know Sasuke?" Inside I was pleading that she wasn't another fangirl. Karin is already more annoying than ever.

"I'm his twin sister! My name is Miki Uchiha!" She smiled and jumped around again. "So if you are his girlfriend…..you can lead me to him right?"

I sighed. I should at least take her to my house. Sasuke is coming later. "Sure Miki. But you have to come to my house; he's coming over in a while."

"Great!" And she followed me to my house.

We were immediately greeted by Sakura when we finally got to the house. "Hey Hinata, looks like you found Sasuke."

Miki sighed and took off the cap, her long her fell down. "I'm not Sasuke, I'm his twin Miki."

"Well Miki, come sit down." Sakura smiled and led her to the living room.

She happily sat down. I decided to ask her an important question. "Miki…..why hasn't Sasuke talked about you?"

"I was wondering about that too."

She smiled. "Well, because Sasuke thinks I'm a-"

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

I walked into Hinata's house when I saw that the door was weirdly open. I walked into the living room when I heard a familiar voice say, "Well, because Sasuke thinks I'm a-"

I walked in and saw my sister Miki sitting on the couch. "What's the she-devil doing here?"

She turned around and smiled happily. She jumped up and hugged me. "Sasuke! I found you!"

"More like I found you." I said sweat dropping. She let me go and I growled when I saw her clothes. "You took my clothes? How many times did I tell you to stop using my clothes for your evil plots?"

She smirked evilly. "But I make a good you." She put her hair so it looks exactly like mine, then she copied my voice so she looks just like me. "So how did I do?"

I shivered. She really did make a good me. "Stop that. It's creepy."

She smirked. "Good."

Suddenly the door opened and in came Naruto. "Hello everyone! Where's-" Then he saw me and Miki and almost screamed like a girl. "OH NO! I'M HAVING MY WORST NIGHTMARE! THERE'S TWO SASUKES!" And he panicked.

We both sighed and sweat dropped at the same time. "Shut up dobe."

"Which one is Sasuke? I think Miki's somewhere in there. If only Suigetsu was here, he was better at this than me…..he's back at the house." Naruto said

"Oh my god! Suigetsu's here! We're is he?" Miki said in her girl voice jumping up and down.

"There she is!" Naruto said pointing at her.

I sighed. "What is with you and Suigetsu? Do you like him or something?"

She looked at me like I was mental. "No way! He's like Naruto, except he tells better jokes."

"Hey!"

"You know it to Naruto." Miki sighed.

"What's with all the yelling? I'm taking a nap for crying out loud!" TenTen yelled coming downstairs. She stopped when she saw me and Miki. She put an eyebrow up. "Why are there two Sasukes?"

Miki smiled. "I'm Sasuke's twin! My name is Miki!" Then she turned to me. "So where's Suigetsu?"

I sighed. Really. I seriously think she has a crush on him.

"Come on."

"Yayz!"

So we went to my house. Even though Miki said she's just visiting….I think she's staying longer than I hope.

* * *

**Yayz! By the way, Miki is like another me! She can be hyperactive and crazy but at the same time she has a firey temper and she hurts Sasuke alot (sorry to the Sasuke loveas!). **

**But there's going to be something different about her that makes her even cooler! **

**I might update a preveiw for it later today or tommorow so STAY TUNED!**


	13. AN: Should I?

**Should I…?**

**Hey all the reader's out there! So I am in a fix. I have a writer's block on my other stories and I want to put on a Akatsuki/Sakura Fanfic but I don't know which one! So if you're an Akatsuki/Sakura fan, please go to my profile and vote on my poll! I might have the poll open for about a month so hurry up!**

**PLEASE! **

**Once I get the vote answers I'll tell you guys and post the story! So vote now!**


	14. AN: The Poll is Closed

**The Poll is Closed!**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for voting! And guess what? The winner is….**

**Born to be Strong! **

**I will update as soon as I can! Again, thank you!**


End file.
